


The Cost of Asprin

by Clintbxrton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost Marriage, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clintbxrton/pseuds/Clintbxrton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky will do anything to make sure Steve is okay. Even give him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Asprin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授權翻譯]阿斯匹靈的代價](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186355) by [CliatDW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliatDW/pseuds/CliatDW)



It was over. The world at war was falling apart and it was time for him to join the effort. He'd signed, James Buchanan Barnes, on the piece of paper and signed his life away to Uncle Sam and he was of course proud to do so. He'd gone promptly to sign up as soon as the stations opened, as soon as the first poster proclaimed: 'I want you!' Bucky was a soldier now.

But not Steve.

Steve would have gone with him if he could, if he wasn't so frail, so fragile... He should be wrapped permanently in tissue, not stand on the front lines. No matter how much Steve wanted it, he was better off staying at home. Instead of going with him to sign up, Steve had been bed ridden with fever. And still was. Bucky sighed, adjusting the cloth on his forehead to wipe up the beads of liquid that had escaped. "Gonna be okay, Stevie. Promise." He leaned down and kissed his lips to stop him seeing the doubt in this eyes. Wanting to believe that he would be okay wasn't enough. Bucky worked for the both of them. He bought the medicines. He cared for him. Now he was going to war... There would be no one to look after Steve.

"Think you'll be okay for a little while, Steve? I gotta go out for a little bit."

Bucky waited for the affirmative before standing and leaving their little home. How would Steve afford medicine without him? How would he pay the rent? As his boot crunched into freshly laid snow, Bucky feared that Steve wouldn't make it through his first winter alone.

It was unfair of him to have such little faith. He just couldn't bear the thought of coming home to no one. Steve was everything to him and leaving him behind was the hardest thing he could ever do. Going and not knowing whether or not the man he loved made it through the cold weather. 

Trudging across the snow of the too-quiet Brooklyn street, Bucky toyed with the ring in his pocket, feeling his heart slowly fracturing. He'd really thought they'd be married before he went to war. He was supposed to propose... But now the ring had something else to achieve and there was no going back anymore for Bucky would do anything to keep Steve safe while he was gone, even give up the one dream that he had of actually marrying him. 

It had taken him two years to save up the money. He'd wanted only the best for Steve; he'd wanted it to be so perfect that Steve couldn't even think of saying no. Bucky had thought of the moment for so long that he had really thought it would end with him on one knee... Not in the line of a pawn shop. 

Everyone here seemed desperate in their own way, selling everything they thought they wouldn't need to save a little spare cash when things got worse. Bucky pulled out the ring, imagining the medicines that Steve could buy with the money. It would be worth it. Even when he received far less than the ring was worth - less than he'd paid for it at least - Bucky knew it was going to be worth it. He returned to Steve with the cash, laying it on the bedside table and stroking his hair idly. His poor, sick little man. 

"I'm back, Pal."

Steve opened his eyes slowly, causing a small skip in Bucky's own heart. He tended his sweat again and again kissed him gently. He moved the money so Steve could see it. 

"It's gonna be okay..." 

Steve smiled weakly, looking confused as ever at the cash in Bucky's hand. 

"Where did you get this, Buck?"

Bucky smiled in return, knowing that he had done the right thing. Against all the odds, Steve would have enough to keep himself going, pay the rent and get medicine enough to get better for a while at least. The engagement ring meant nothing in comparison to that. 

"Doesn't matter." 


End file.
